Question: Express $0.2$ as a fraction.
Solution: Let's look at $0.2$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $2$ The number $2$ is in the tenths place, so we have two tenths. $0.2$ can be written as $\dfrac{2}{10}$. [Can 2/10 be simplified?]